


双女装杀手球提大纲文

by fazimoi



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazimoi/pseuds/fazimoi
Summary: 不想发lofter的垃圾产物外形可以照着下面脑补一下：(希望大家走过路过的都去看)匈蜘蛛女之吻(av15931280)和匈歌厅(av23215935)，前者有某种意义上的女装左，后者有女装邵，都没有字幕#在summary里试图安利是否弄错了什么#





	双女装杀手球提大纲文

谁愿意穿裙子啊。他一个一米九的男的，就算走路含胸也一米八多，非要塞进一条窄窄的裙子实在是强人所难。但要说让朱丽叶去，他保证会第一个穿裙子。  
他妈的，朱丽叶今天还要跟蒙太古家的小崽子约会。  
他摸出一支匕首，正要跟上目标，突然转过身手指一翻，薄薄的刀刃抵在来人的腰上。  
“哎呀，别这么凶嘛。”茂丘提奥咧开嘴，“我只是要提醒你一件事，这事蒙太古接手了。”描得细细的眉毛夸张地、戏剧化地挑起来。“你还记得你姓艾斯卡勒斯吗？”提伯特说，“你不讲先来后到的？”  
“替人行方便嘛。”茂丘提奥耸肩，红色吊带滑下瘦削的肩膀，他伸出一个食指挑回去。红色的指甲油。他无所谓地笑笑：“你不也一样？”提伯特发现他没有描眉以外的任何妆，却缠着一件猩红的长裙，平白看出几分颓色。  
几个机锋之后目标都不知道走到哪里去了。提伯特恨恨地说：“现在人都走了，你动不了我也动不了，满意了吗？”  
茂丘提奥一只手伸进他的披肩揽住他的脖子：“因为我而任务失败，我真是感到荣幸啊，表姐？”  
提伯特浑身汗毛倒竖，他一巴掌拍下那只爪子，吸引了周围几道视线。茂丘提奥反手抓住他的手，提伯特飞快旋身把他扯进角落，长披肩飘起来挡住了视线，等别人再去看的时候，岔路口已经没有人了。  
“你一定要在这时候跟我打架？”茂丘提奥笑嘻嘻地掏出一把刀架住提伯特的匕首。  
“茂、丘、提、奥！我真是越看越觉得你不爽！”提伯特一抬膝盖击向茂丘提奥的腹部，他弓腰躲过，一个拳头挥向提伯特的脸。提伯特往前一倾手向后握住他挥过来的手腕。  
“我亲爱的猫王子，你恼羞成怒了吗？真是可哀！”茂丘提奥放肆地笑着，“你给卡普莱卖命是为了什么呢？虚无的家族荣耀吗？哈！你以为这样你就是他们家的人了？”  
“你怎么不看看你自己？你又为什么替罗密欧来这里？”提伯特怒道。  
两人以一个复杂的姿势僵持在走廊的末端，宴会的喧嚣声已经远去，一片寂静。茂丘提奥的吊带断了一根，布料松松垮垮吊在前胸，假发掉了，橘红色的头发翘着。提伯特的口红抹出嘴角一片，披肩早就掉了，头发乱糟糟地散下来。地面上一把枪三把匕首几片指刀。一切可笑的遮挡与伪装都消失了，各自裸露的手臂上绑着皮带固定着刀鞘，腿跟别着枪套。  
沉默了一会，茂丘提奥突然凑上去，手指轻轻刮掉提伯特的口红：“下次别用这个色号，不适合你。”  
他浑身绷紧了，掐着茂丘提奥的脖子吻上去。  
和敌人在酒店厕所做爱不是一个好事情。可是他们没有一个人对此表示异议。没有人开灯，他们捡起地上的物件，默契地抹去一切痕迹，推开标着“维修”的厕所门。  
他揉着强烈的恨意咬着茂丘提奥的嘴唇。茂丘提奥一只腿卡进他的腿间，在嘴唇分开的间隙里笑：“卡普莱没有给你办成人礼吗？”  
成人礼是有的，虽然家族对他不怎么重视——尽管他已经很用力地去完成那些任务，杀死那些人了——他还是得到了那一夜。他和一个他记不清面貌的女孩在床上坐了一夜，凌晨他给女孩钱让她不要把事实说出去。  
“啊，我可怜的小猫咪——”茂丘提奥抚摸着提伯特的脸颊，红色的指甲划过皮肤。提伯特抓着他的手吻了下去，牙齿磨着他的指节。  
“我听说和敌人做爱是要被审判的，”茂丘提奥说，“比打架还严重。死刑已经来了。”  
“都是注定。”提伯特说，“你又在讲疯话了。”茂丘提奥被按到地上，背撞上冰凉的瓷砖。他看见提伯特撩起黑色的裙子，跨到自己的腰上。提伯特低下头咬茂丘提奥的脖子。他恨不得咬断动脉，这一切都是因为黑暗，他想。提伯特掀开他的裙摆，凑下去吻。  
茂丘提奥抓住提伯特的长发，简直就是为了做爱和女装用的，他不合时宜地想。提伯特吞咽着，舌尖裹着，喉结滑动着，说不定搞完起来一看发现上面都是口红。茂丘提奥想，忍不住笑了出来，提伯特牙齿轻轻嗑了一下。“操！”他大骂一声，扯着提伯特的头发腰一挺往里面捅去。他射在里面了。提伯特盯着他，喉结一滑。他手肘一顶，把提伯特掀到地上，磕到一块台阶，提伯特皱眉，却没有任何表示。茂丘提奥正要提枪上阵，又说：“不来个猜拳什么的？”  
提伯特说：“闭嘴，快做。”茂丘提奥高高地扬起眉毛，嘴叭叭地贴在提伯特脸上，笑得花枝乱颤。  
茂丘提奥手撑在他两边，锁骨和肩膀勾出一片阴影。他垂着睫毛，手指伸进去。提伯特骂道：“别磨磨蹭蹭，快操，时间太长回去了要起疑心的。”  
他沉默着把自己送进去，提伯特抖了一下，手指深深地掐进他的手臂。他说痛：“你tm松手。”提伯特松手，眼神好像要把他吃了一样，茂丘提奥想到一些传言，怀疑提伯特要发病，他说：“你要是发作就自己忍着。”  
“呸！”提伯特差点要和他打起来，被他一顶腰就软了，靠在墙上喘，裙子前面鼓了一块，有液体渗出的痕迹。提伯特狠狠地给自己套了几下，射在手心。茂丘提奥抓着他的头发和他接吻，手指伸进他的衣服按着他的胸，语气带了几分甜腻地说，表姐，表姐，我怎么不知道卡普莱还有这么一位小姐啊。  
打架一样地做完，两个人坐在厕所里对着投到地上的一方月光各自整理行头，擦掉痕迹，歪歪扭扭地站起来。  
黑暗里茂丘提奥说：“表姐，再见。”


End file.
